La vie nous fait parfois de belle surprise
by Enais66
Summary: Quand Remus se sens seul... Quand il trouve le réconfort dans des bras inattendu... RLXSB - SLASH - ONE SHOT


**DISCLAMER :** Il y a juste la situation qui est de moi, tout le reste est à la talentueuse J.K. Rolwing.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Rating T, Relation Homosexuelle, et relation sexuelle entre deux hommes plus ou moins explicite. 

La vie nous fait parfois de belle surprises…

Pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? Je me sens mal, je suis si seul. J'ai des amis à qui je tiens beaucoup, mais je suis seul. Si seul et si triste. Ils ont tous quelqu'un rien que pour eux, avec qui ils ont des rapports privilégiés. James à Lily, Lily à James, Peter à Eléonore et Sirius, lui sa change toutes les semaines, mais elles sont toutes à lui, toutes ces filles sont prêtes à l'écouter, à l'aider, à le soutenir et même plus s'il va mal ou bien, lui n'est jamais et ne sera jamais seul...

Et moi dans tous ça ?

Moi je ne suis jamais vraiment seul et pourtant...

Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui vient me parler dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais tous me parlent de devoirs, de cours, aucunes de toutes ces personnes ne vient spécialement pour moi, pour être simplement avec moi, personne n'a besoin de ma compagnie. Pour tout le monde je suis le bon copain qu'on vient voir quand on a un problème, ou quand on ne sait pas avec qui aller. Je suis et je serais toujours le bon copain de tout le monde. Ça ne veux pas dire que ces personnes ne m'apprécient pas, bien au contraire ! Ils n'ont juste pas envie de mieux me connaître, de m'aimer pour ce que je suis réellement, que cela soit en amitié ou en amour…

Je crois ne jamais avoir été amoureux, pourtant ça me manque, j'ai comme un vide au fond de mon cœur. Comme un gouffre sans fond qu'il m'est impossible de combler. Je suis assez asocial, enfin pas vraiment, j'aime la compagnie des gens, le problème c'est que je ne me livre jamais, sauf à Sirius, James, Peter et parfois Lily. Je ne m'ouvre jamais aux autres de peur qu'une personne découvre ma vraie nature, de peur que l'on découvre le monstre qui est en moi. C'est vraiment difficile de ce faire des amis en étant un loup-garou, quand on est amis on partage tout, sauf que moi si je partage ce secret les gens me fuient, ils ont peur de moi. Donc je suis obligé de tout garder pour moi et même de mentir sur mes disparitions répétées. Au bout d'un certain temps, les personnes que je fréquente ne supporte plus de savoir que je leurs cache quelque chose, donc elles cherchent une autre personne qui ne leur fera pas de secret. Enfin de compte que je révèle, ou non, mon secret, je ne peux être vraiment proche personne.

Heureusement que j'ai les maraudeurs comme amis. Nous avons, en quelque sorte, crée ce groupe sur ce secret, c'est ce qui fait notre force. Mais en ce moment on ne passe plus beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je ne leurs reproche rien, ils ont tout à fait le droit de fréquenter d'autres personnes, je les y encourage même. Le seul problème c'est que du coup je me sens seul, ça me fait souffrir, mais je ne veux pas gâcher leur bonheur, donc je fais tout pour cacher mes sentiments. Malgré tous, je pense, qu'ils se sont aperçus de mon mal être.

James et Lily passe beaucoup de temps avec moi, mais ça me rend encore plus triste que d'être seul. Je ne veux plus voir leur joie c'est dépriment pour moi, je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils se privent de ce bonheur pour que je me sente bien. Sirius par contre à sa propre méthode, il me présente tout un tas de filles dont il ne connaît sûrement même pas le prénom. Puis il me demande d'en choisir une avec qui j'ai envie de sortir, ou au moins de passer un peu de bon temps. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une foire au bétail, je ne veux pas et ne peux pas, choisir comme ça. Et puis je pense déjà savoir avec qui j'ai envie de passer du temps… Seulement avec cette personne c'est juste pour discuter, j'aime beaucoup parler avec elle après je me sens mieux, moins vide, moins inutile et en sécurité. Pour finir Peter me propose régulièrement de me joindre à lui pour aller voir Eléonore, je lui réponds à chaque fois que je ne veux pas la rejoindre avec lui, que j'ai du travail en retard. Lui au moins à la délicatesse de faire comme s'il me croit, quand je lui sors ces excuses, même si je vois bien qu'il n'ait pas dupe. Toutes ces attentions qu'ils ont envers moi sont très aimable mais ça n'a pour résultat de me faire sentir encore plus seul que je ne le suis déjà. C'est alors que l'impression d'être un poids pour eux se renforce dans mon esprit…

Aujourd'hui, comme toutes les autres fois, ils ont recommencé à me proposer toutes ces activités. Une fois que j'ai eus fini de leur expliquer à tous que : oui je me sens très bien, non ça ne me gène pas d'être seul et que de toute manière j'ai des devoirs à finir, alors je ne verrais pas le temps passer et que s'ils restent pour me tenir compagnie c'est eux qui vont s'ennuyer ! Quand ils ont enfin décidé de sortir et de me laisser seul, c'est à ce moment là que je me réfugie dans le dortoir. Je me jette sur mon lit et enfouit la tête dans mon oreiller pour me calmer. Une fois apaisé, je sors ma boite de chocolat et commence à en manger.

Le chocolat est le meilleur remède que je connaisse contre les coups de déprimes. Ces temps-ci ma boite se vide à une allure impressionnante, il va bientôt falloir que je passe une nouvelle commande, si je veux pouvoir en manger la prochaine fois que je serrais seul, ce que je pense, ne saurait tarder.

Je reste toute l'après-midi cloîtré dans le dortoir, j'ai fini tous mes devoirs depuis longtemps, j'ai même de l'avance pour les trois semaines à venir. Je sais que mes amis ne rentreront pas avant 23h, c'est tous les week-ends le même cirque depuis la rentré. Il n'y a que moi qui, même lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard, ne me lâche pas. Tout les autres profitent à fond de leur dernière année de jeunesse, d'insouciance, sans toutes ces responsabilités qui nous attende, sans avoir encore à se soucier de la guerre qui approche. Alors que moi, je reste enfermé dans le dortoir à me morfondre. Ça fait maintenant trois mois que l'on est revenu à Poudlard et ça fait aussi trois mois que je me cloître dans le dortoir pendant que tout les autres septième années et beaucoup d'autres sortent pour profiter du temps encore assez beau pour la saison.

Je suis toujours plongé dans mes pensées, je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je n'essais même pas de les arrêter. J'ai encore trois heures à passer seul dans le dortoir et je compte bien me laisser aller, évacuer toute cette peine qui est en moi jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent…Reprendre un minimum de contenance pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien... Je serre mon coussin contre moi et me met à pleurer à chaude larme. On n'entend que mes sanglots dans le calme du dortoir...

- Moony ???

Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer pour tant mon ouïe est plutôt sur développée. Je l'entends approcher du lit ou je me trouve d'un pas hésitant. J'essais de cacher mes pleures, j'étais dos à la porte quand il est entré. Seulement je pense que mes larmes sont visibles et qu'il a du entendre mes sanglots, je préfère quand même éviter qu'il me voie dans un état aussi pitoyable, surtout lui. Rien qu'au son de sa voix je sais déjà de qu'il s'agit, je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille.

- Moony, tu te sens bien ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

La personne derrière moi est inquiète, je le sens, mais sa voix est si douce, si calme, si posé et à la fois si inquiète, que j'ai envie de tout lui révéler et de recommencer à pleurer dans ses bras, cette fois ci.

- Oui, oui, je vais bien. Ne t'en fait pas.

J'ai essayé de répondre d'une voix rassurante, mais ma voix tremble trop pour ça. Je sens, plus que je vois, que l'on s'assoit sur mon lit à mes côtés. Puis-je sens son bras se poser sur mes épaules. Sans vraiment savoir ce qui ce passe, je me retrouve à pleurer dans ses bras, ma tête poser dans son cou. Qu'est ce qu'il sent bon, je le savais depuis longtemps, mais jamais encore je n'avais pu le sentir de si près.

Je fini par me calmer. Je m'écarte à regret de son torse si solide, si chaud, si rassurent. Maintenant il va falloir que je lui explique, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne me laissera pas tranquille temps qu'il n'aura pas eut d'explication valable sur ce comportement, plus que surprenant, venant de moi.

- Merci, je vais mieux, c'était juste un coup de fatigue dû à la lune et au stress à cause des Aspics. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est passé, je vais bien maintenant. Tu peux partir si tu veux, ne te sent pas obliger de rester pour moi. Au faite, comment ça se fait-il que tu sois déjà rentré ? Tu n'étais pas avec Laure ?

- Non, c'était Laurie, mais j'en avais marre, elle est toujours entrain de parler de n'importe quoi et de critiquer les autres alors je l'ai plaqué. Mais arrête de changer de sujet, ça ne marche pas avec moi, je te connais trop pour me laissé avoir. Je sais bien que tu m'as menti, tu ne vas pas bien. Parle-moi Moony, tu sais bien que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne répéterais pas aux autres maraudeurs ce que tu as à dire si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse. Remus, je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, je serais… nous serrons toujours là pour toi. Alors parle, je t'écoute, quoi que tu es à dire.

Il parle avec une telle voix douce, envoûtante, presque sensuelle. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce timbre de voix. Je ne sais plus du tout ou j'en suis, je ne veux pas lui dire tout ce que j'ai dans la tête et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça serait tellement plus facile de lui parler. Je ne réponds pas, je recommence à me renfermer sur moi. Sirius doit le sentir car il me relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont d'un noir profond, ils donnent l'impression de lire en moi.

- Moony arrête ça tout de suite, il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un, tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi. Si tu ne veux pas me parler va voir quelqu'un d'autre, je ne peux plus supporter de te voir si triste.

- Ecoute Patmol, si tu ne veux plus me voir tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, je ne veux être un poids pour personne. Je vois bien que je suis de trop en ce moment, je ne veux pas que vous, vous sentiez obligé de rester avec moi, par pitié… Vous avez votre vie, je ne veux pas vous empêcher de la vivre parce que je suis un monstre...

Sirius à l'air complètement déboussolé par ma remarque. Il ne doit plus savoir quoi me répondre. Ça me rend vraiment triste de le mettre dans cette situation, je ne pense pas que cette discussion soit très agréable pour lui. Ce n'est jamais facile de dire à une personne que l'on ne veux plus la voir, qu'elle est devenue un poids pour ces amis. C'est pour ça que j'essaie de lui faciliter la tâche.

- Rem's tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es tout à fait normal, tu as juste un petit problème de... fourrure en plus de nous, c'est tout. Et tu... tu crois que tu es un poids pour nous ???

- Sirius, ce n'est pas la peine de faire l'étonner, je sais que je suis devenu un poids pour vous.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Moony tu n'es en aucun cas un poids pour nous et tu ne le seras jamais ! Tu fais partis des maraudeurs et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Pour ponctuer ces dires Paddy me serre de toutes ces forces dans ses bras. Cet acte me touche plus qu'il ne le devrait, j'ai honte d'avoir pensé qu'un jour ils puissent me laisser tomber, qu'un jour je puisse me retrouver seul. Il finit par desserrer son étreinte.

- Moony promet moi que si un jour tu as des problèmes ou que tu penses que l'on ne fait plus assez attention à toi tu viendras m'en parler immédiatement.

Face à tant d'inquiétude de sa part, je n'ais ni le courage ni l'envie de refuser. J'ai toujours su que Sirius était très protecteur avec les personnes qui comptait à ses yeux, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi attentionné. Sirius m'adresse un grand sourire, celui qui vous fait vous sentir mieux que jamais, dont il à le secret, puis me dit :

- Bon maintenant que l'on est ensemble et que l'on a du temps pour discuter, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

Sirius et moi avons parlé pendant plus de deux heures de tout et n'importe quoi. Puis James et Peter sont rentrés au dortoir vers 23h, nous étions encore en grande discussion. Nous avons très peu dormi cette nuit là, nous avons tous les quatre passés la nuit à discuter, nous avons décidé de passer toute la journée de dimanche entre nous comme avant. Lily et Eléonore devront ce passer de James et Peter pour une journée.

Quand enfin je réussis à m'extirper de mon lit, je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà midi. Après notre nuit ça ne m'étonne pas, je décide donc de faire bouger les autres. Je commence par tirer le rideau du baldaquin de Sirius, le lit est vide, tout comme ceux de James et Peter. Ils m'ont oublié, ça recommence, alors cette nuit tout n'était que promesse en l'air ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser, surtout après tout ce que l'on a parlé avec Sirius. Apres avoir fini ma toilette, je décide de descendre, il faut quand même, que je mange.

- Ah ! Enfin Rem's, on se demandait quand tu aurais fini de faire la marmotte, on a faim, on t'attendait. Au fait, j'ai prévu un super programme pour aujourd'hui j'espère qu'il te plaira, tu n'as pas oublié j'espère.

En disant tout ça, Sirius m'a sauté dessus, serré dans c'est bras puis m'entraîné sur les canapés de la salle commune ou ils étaient déjà installés tous les trois avec un copieux petit déjeuné sur la table. Tout ça ce passe à une vitesse folle pour moi qui sors de mon lit, j'ai du mal à le suivre. Nous commençons donc à déjeuner pendant que Sirius nous explique le programme qu'il nous a prévu pour la journée.

- Bon alors, il est midi, ça veux dire que dès que l'on a fini de manger, il faut qu'on ce dépêche un peu, on va mettre en place des pièges que les Serpentards déclencheront quand ils rentreront à leur salle commune. J'ai pensé à des bombabouses, des sortilèges de saucissons et de quoi leur colorer les cheveux. Vous en pensez quoi de mon plan ?

Sirius semble très excité à l'idée de toutes ces blagues, j'avoue que je ne suis pas contre cette idée. Ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas organisé des blagues dans ce genre. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que, pour aujourd'hui au moins, on redevient les Maraudeurs. J'ai besoin de rire, de me changer les idées. Je sais que l'après Poudlard ne serra pas rose pour moi, en temps que loup-garou je ne trouverais pas de travail et je vais me retrouver seul. Ils peuvent dire qu'ils seront toujours là pour moi je sais bien qu'ils auront une famille dont ils devront s'occuper. Je ne leur en veux pas, c'est la vie.

- C'est une super idée Pad, ça fait longtemps que les Serpentards n'ont pas eu à se méfier. Ils ne seront pas sur leur garde. Et après, tu nous as prévu quoi ?

- Super si ça vous plait. Ce qui se passe après c'est une surprise, vous verrez plus tard, mais je suis sûr que ça va vous plaire. Bon vous avez fini de manger, on va la faire cette blague ? Au fait James, Peter vous avez prévenu vos copines que nous passions la journée ensemble ?

James et Peter ont l'air assez embêté de répondre à cette question, j'espère qu'il ne vont pas nous fausser compagnie si vite, moi qui me réjouissais de passer une journée entre Maraudeurs.

- En fait Siri, nous avons tous les deux rendez-vous avec nos copines à 18h. On avait prévu une soirée en amoureux depuis un moment déjà. Désolé vous allez devoir terminer la soirée tous les deux.

Sirius ronchonne à la remarque de James, je sais qu'il est aussi déçu que moi, à lui aussi je pense que ça lui manque nos soirées.

- Bon ce n'est pas grave, Rem's tu vas me tenir compagnie et pas la peine d'essayer de te défiler.

Il me fait un grand sourire et nous entraîne tous les trois vers les cachots pour mettre en place notre blague. En passant devant la grande Salle on s'assure que les Serpentards sont toujours à table. Notre blague n'est pas longue à installer, Patmol avait déjà tout préparé. Je pense que ça fait quelque temps déjà qu'il envisage de réaliser ce projet. Une fois que tout est en place, on se trouve des cachettes pour pouvoir observer nos victimes. Je me retrouve serré tout contre Sirius dans une dans un interstice du mur. Je me rend compte pour la deuxième fois en deux jours que sa proximité, me plaît. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle devrait me plaire autant, mais son odeur est tellement envoûtante, je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner. Pad se penche un peu plus vers moi, j'en profite pour inhaler un peu plus de son parfum, et me souffle à l'oreille.

- Regarde, ils arrivent ! Le spectacle va commencer.

En effet je vois les Serpentards qui arrivent et comme prévu, ils ne se doutent de rien, ils tombent tous dans le panneau comme des débutants. On fait tous ce que l'on peut pour ne pas rire trop bruyamment à ce spectacle qui s'offre à nous, c'est pas le moment de se faire repérer. Ils sont vraiment comiques à s'enfuir ou du moins à essayer, face à cette odeur pestilentielle, beaucoup sont couchés par terre, ligotés par les sortilèges de saucissons. Mais aucun ne s'est encore aperçu qu'ils ont tous les cheveux rose fluo et de couleurs différentes, ils sont tous trop occuper à essayer de fuir.

- Allez viens Moony, c'est le moment de partir, les profs ne vont plus tarder.

Sirius m'attrape la main et m'entraîne à travers le château à la suite de James et Peter. Nous finissons par nous arrêter, à l'autre bout de château, on rigole trop pour pouvoir continuer. Je m'aperçois que Sirius me tient toujours la main, lui aussi doit s'en apercevoir car il la lâche pour mettre précipitamment la sienne dans sa poche. Quand enfin notre fou rire ce calme on se redresse tous !

- Siri ton idée était géniale, ça faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas autant rigolé. Il ne faut plus que l'on reste si longtemps sans faire de blague aux Serpentards.

Les trois autres approuvent de la tête ma remarque, tout en essayant de s'empêcher de recommencer à rire. Ce rire m'a fait du bien, je ne pense plus à l'avenir pour le moment, c'est déjà pas mal.

- Alors c'est quoi l'étape suivante. Quand est ce que tu nous mets dans la confidence, arrête de nous faire mariner.

James tout comme Peter et moi sommes impatients de connaître la suite des événements, mais Sirius n'a toujours pas l'air de vouloir nous mettre au courant de ces plans.

- Il faut que vous patientez encore un peu, mais d'abord il faut que l'on passe au dortoir récupérer quelques trucs. Allez, on se dépêche.

Sirius semble aussi impatient que nous de nous montrer sa surprise. Son excitation me fait rire, on dirait un enfant qui à un nouveau jouer. J'aime beaucoup ce côté un peut gamin de Pad, mais cela à aussi pas mal d'inconvénient. Il agit souvent sans réfléchir aux conséquences que peuvent avoir ses actes, ce qui lui attire souvent des ennuis. Une fois le portrait de la grosse Dame passé, Patmol dit :

- Bon, pour la suite il faut que vous preniez, vos gants, écharpes, capes, tout pour sortir en fait.

On se tourne tous vers la fenêtre pour savoir comment se couvrir et je m'aperçois avec stupeur que le parc est recouvert d'un manteau neigeux. Je me précipite donc à la fenêtre, accompagné de James et Peter pour constater qu'il a du neiger assez longtemps. Sirius à l'air particulièrement ravit de son effet. Nous, nous dépêchons donc d'aller chercher nos affaires, puis à la suite de Sirius nous dévalons les marches du château, pour passer la grande porte quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous arrêtons sur le perron. Le paysage qui s'offre à nous est magnifique, une couche de neige recouvre entièrement le parc et les arbres. On ne voit que du blanc à perte de vue. Aucune marque n'est encore visible dans la neige. Je reste mué d'admiration fasse à la vue qui s'offre à nous. Je suis coupé dans ma contemplation par une boule de neige qui vient s'écraser dans mon dos. Je me retourne pour constater de Sirius est entrain de nous bombarder.

- Moony tu fais équipe avec moi. Vous allez voir de quoi on est capable, il ne faut jamais mettre en colère un loup et encore moins un chien.

Patmol à un sourire carnassier affiché sur le visage, je sais qu'il adore jouer dans la neige, en plus c'est notre première bataille de boule de neige de l'année. De le voir comme ça, ça me suffit pour me redonner le moral, il a une joie très communicative. Il m'entraîne à sa suite à l'abri des arbres, Nous commençons tous les deux à faire des boules de neiges, puis à l'aide de nos baguettes, nous lançons ces projectiles sur Cornedrue et Queudver. Notre bataille dure plusieurs heures, aucun de nous ne veut déclarer forfait. On finit tous par s'effondrer d'épuisement, aucune équipe ne peut être proclamée gagnante ou perdante. Nous sommes tout trempés mais j'ai passé, et je pense que ça doit être pareil pour les autres, la meilleure après-midi depuis longtemps. Il doit déjà être 17h, James et Peter doivent rentrer au dortoir pour se préparer pour leur rendez-vous. Sirius et moi les suivons, nous aussi on doit se sécher, puis on va passer la soirée ensemble. Je ne sais pas si Paddy à déjà prévue quelque chose ou si on va improviser.

Une fois de retour au dortoir, on se change tous, Cornedrue et Queudver nous fausse compagnie au bout de peu de temps. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que Patmol nous a préparé pour la suite. Il est cherche sous son lit, je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu y cacher, il y a un tel bazar la-dessous.

- Rem's, ça te dit de faire un festin rien que tout les deux. J'avais prévu pour quatre mais vu qu'ils sont partis, on aura largement de quoi manger pour deux. Devant la cheminer, ça sera super, comme ça on sera au chaud.

- Oui c'est bien ! Ou as-tu eus le temps d'aller chercher tout ça ? Tu ne nous as pas quittés de la journée.

- Ce matin, quand je suis allé chercher de quoi déjeuner, j'avais aussi prévu pour ce soir. Je me suis levé, tôt exprès pour tout préparer, je voulais que l'on passe une journée parfaite. Qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ?

- Siri, c'est trop sympa de ta part, il ne fallait pas te donner tant de peine. Mais la journée était super, c'est vraiment réussi.

Sirius semble heureux que j'ai aimé cette journée. C'est vrai que la journée a été excellente, elle m'a fait oublier tous mes problèmes. J'espère que l'on n'attendra pas aussi longtemps pour en faire d'autre comme ça. On s'installe donc tous les deux sur des fauteuils face au feu de cheminé qui fait entendre son doux ronflement dans le dortoir. Paddy nous a vraiment préparé un festin, nous avons à notre disposition, poulet rôtis, pomme de terre, gratin et j'en passe, mais aussi plusieurs desserts comme de la tarte aux pommes, gâteau à la crème, mais surtout un gâteau au chocolat qui à l'air délicieux. Accompagné par de la bièrreaubeure tout droit sortie des trois balais. Nous commençons donc à manger, tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Notre soirée se déroule bien, je me sens libéré grâce à tout ce qu'a fais Sirius pour moi, je m'aperçois qu'il tient plus à moi que j'aurais pu le penser ? Au fil du temps notre conversation en vient à des sujets de plus en plus personnel, des sujets que nous n'aurions pas osé aborder avant hier soir.

- Moony, hier quand on parlait, tu m'as confié que tu te sentais seul, qu'on ne passé plus assez de temps avec toi. Mais pourquoi ne te trouves-tu pas une copine ? Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rester avec toi, c'est juste...par curiosité.

- En fait, c'est... compliqué.

- On a toute la nuit devant nous tu sais, je ne pense pas que James et Peter rentrent de si tôt.

En réalité je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre, c'est vrai que s'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je ne le fais pas. Je n'ai même pas l'excuse que je ne trouve personne, j'ai plusieurs fois refusé des invitations, même des filles que j'apprécie assez et ça Sirius le sait très bien.

- J'ai trouvé personne avec qui j'avais suffisamment d'affinité pour que j'ai envie de sortir avec elle. En plus il y a toujours le fait que je sois un loup-garou et que personne ne le sait. Je me vois mal mentir à une personne avec laquelle je suis sensé être totalement sincère.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de mentir, tu peux très bien lui dire. Si cette personne tient vraiment à toi elle ne te repoussera pas. Tu as bien vu que nous, lorsqu'on l 'a appris, on n'a pas trouvé ça terrible. Le plus dur en fait c'est d'accepter le fait que tu es eus peur de nous le dire.

- Je le sais bien mais ce n'est pas pareil, nous on est des amis, alors que si je sors avec quelqu'un ça veux dire que quelque part je pourrais vivre avec elle. Et ça, ça change tout, sérieusement tu connais quelqu'un qui est près à supporter de vivre avec un loup-garou toute sa vie. Entre les pleines lunes ou je me transforme, ou je deviens dangereux et tous mes changements d'humeurs, je ne suis vraiment pas facile à vivre.

- Moony, dois-je te rappeler que ça fait maintenant presque sept ans que l'on vie avec toi, on partage la même chambre. Je peux te dire que tu es loin d'être le plus dur à vivre. Et puis nous, nous côtoyons même les soirs de pleine lune, on est des animagus tu as oublié ? Si nous on a pu le faire pour toi, celle que tu choisiras pourra aussi le faire, peux être pas d'être animagus mais au moins te supporter. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour les autres, on est tous assez grand pour faire nos propres choix, tu n'as à choisir pour personne d'autre que toi. Attend d'avoir des enfants, là tu auras le droit de décider pour eux, tant qu'ils seront trop petits pour le faire. Non, en fait même là je ne suis pas sur que tu es le droit.

Je sais que Sirius à raison, mais ça à quand même des limites, quand, comme moi on est un Loup-Garou, il faut bien que l'on choisisse le danger que l'on accepte de faire courir aux autres. Bon avec les maraudeurs, je n'ais pas vraiment eus le choix, ils m'ont pris par surprise, ils ne m'ont pas dit qu'ils essayaient de devenir animagus avant d'y arriver. Ce n'est pas aussi simple… Surtout que je ne suis même pas sur de pouvoir, un jour, aimer une fille. Cela fait déjà un moment que je me pose cette question, je pense connaître la réponse depuis toujours, mais j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Le silence c'est fait entre nous, ce n'est pas un silence gênant, on est tous les deux entrain de méditer nos paroles. J'ai envie de lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais j'appréhende sa réaction. Je sais bien qu'il m'a déclaré que je pouvais tout lui dire, mais ce que j'ai à confié est assez... Alors je me demande vraiment si je doit lui avouer ?? Et comment va t-il réagir ?

- Rem's, qu'est ce que tu veux me dire. Je t'écoute et je ne te repousserais pas, et je ne répéterais rien. Retiens bien ce que je viens de dire car c'est toujours valable, je te l'ais déjà dis.

Je suis encore une fois époustouflé par la perspicacité de Sirius, pourtant ça fait des années que je le côtoies. Je me demande comment il fait pour aussi bien me connaître, je pense que c'est même le seul capable de deviner mes pensées. C'est à se demander s'il n'est pas légimens. Je me décide à lui avouer ce qui me traquasse, il a bien le droit de savoir, avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ces derniers jours.

- En fait, tu sais... enfin non, mais... Bon, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir aimer une fille.

- Mais si, qu'est ce que tu racontes, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas aimer une fille. Rien ne t'empêche de tomber amoureux, ce n'est pas encore un truc de loup-garou j'espère ? Parce que tu es tout à fait normal.

- Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je... En faite, je pense que je n'aime pas les filles. J'aime... les mecs.

Il ne parle plus, il me regarde. Il doit essayer de voir ce qui ne va pas chez moi. C'est vrais, je suis un loup-garou et en plus de ça un homo. Il faut dire que l'on trouve plus normal que moi.

- D'accord. Depuis quand ?

Bon on va dire que je me suis attendu à beaucoup de réactions mais celle-ci est étonnante, il le prend très calmement.

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions en cinquième année quand vous avez commencé à sortir avec des filles. Moi je n'en trouvais aucune qui me plaisait…. Mais je pense que j'ai toujours été attiré par les mecs, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Est-ce que cela te dérange ? Dis moi ce que tu en pense, j'ai besoin de savoir, tu es le premier à qui j'en parle.

- Non ça ne me gène pas. c'est juste qu'il me faut le temps de m'habituer. En faite, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi. Mais je n'ais vraiment rien contre, ne t'en fais pas. Tu aurais du m'en parler, je t'aurais aidé, c'est certain que ce n'est pas facile à accepter. Merci de me l'avoir dit et de me faire confiance.

- Tu es sur que ça te gène pas, je préfère que tu me le dise en face.

- Je t'assure que ça ne me gène pas. Et si un jour tu as besoin de parler je serais toujours là pour t'écouter et t'aider même si c'est un sujet délicat, comme un copain ou... ce que tu veux, il ne faut pas que tu hésites. Au fait, tu as un copain ou quelqu'un en vu, je veux tout savoir, avec tous les détails.

Sirius s'installe plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, et dire que je m'inquiète de sa réaction. Maintenant il veut tous les détails, c'est moi qui vais être mal à l'aise s'il continu comme ça. Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir tout lui dire, même si je sais qu'il fait aussi ça avec James et Peter.

- En fait, euh...je...

- Tu n'as jamais eus de copain, c'est ça. Pourquoi tu n'as trouvé personne à qui demande ou tu n'as pas osé de peur qu'il te repousse ?

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, il me cerne beaucoup trop bien pour que j'arrive à lui mentir. Mais je ne peux pas non plus lui dire la vérité, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de croiser son regard s'il savait.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un mais je sais qu'il aime les filles. Je n'ai aucune chance avec lui.

- Oh !! Tu es sûr de toi ? On ne sait jamais….

- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Il sort qu'avec des filles depuis des années. Il n'y a pas plus hétéro.

- Tu peux me dire de qu'il s'agit, s'il te plaît. Je ne le répéterais à personne, c'est promis.

Il me fait ces yeux de chien battu, je ne peux pas lui résister quand il fait ces yeux là, il le sait bien. En plus il se rapproche de moi, et mes mains se retrouvent dans les siennes. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir lui résister encore longtemps, mais je ne veux pas lui dire de qui il s'agit. S'il savait... il ne serait pas là, même moi j'en ai honte. Je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir ces sentiments, mais je ne peux pas les contrôler, ce n'est pas une chose facile à contrôler, surtout quand je vois le sujet de mes sentiments tous les jours. Il est trop près de moi pour notre bien à tous les deux, mais je ne peux pas, il faut que je lui résiste. Je baisse les yeux, il ne faut pas que je croise son regard suppliant.

- Moony, tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Je secoue le tête en signe de négation, je me dis qu'il va peut être abandonner la partie.

- Je le connais ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux rien dire ?

Cette fois si je hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation. Maintenant c'est sûr il ne va pas lâcher le morceau avant que je lui ai dis de qu' il s'agit. Patmol àl'air de réfléchir, je pense qu'il essaie de savoir quel genre de mec est mon type.

- Dit moi qui sait ? s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...

- Non, arrête, je ne veux pas te le dire ! Ce n'est pas par manque de confiance, c'est trop... personnel, je ne suis pas encore près à te le dire.

- Alors je vais deviner, tu dis vrai ou faux, tu réponds sincèrement, d'accord ?

Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me prêter à son jeu, pour moi ce n'est pas un jeu, on parle de mes sentiments, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis c'est pas comme si je m'imaginais pouvoir garder ce secret toute ma vie. Résigné, je hoche la tête. Sirius à l'air ravis que j'ai accepté sa proposition. Je m'aperçois qu'il c'est légèrement éloigné de moi, mais qu'il tient toujours mes mains.

- Bon, on commence. c'est un Gryffondor ?

- Oui

- Tant mieux, les Gryffondors sont mieux, tu as fait un bon choix, reste à savoir de qu'il s'agit. Il est en septième année ?

Je continue à répondre par l'affirmatif, je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, cette réponse réduit considérablement le nombre de mecs possible. En y réfléchissant, il y a environ dix garçons correspondant à cette description.

- Bon alors, avec qui je te verrais bien, il doit être fort, pour rivaliser avec toi, intelligent aussi, c'est important, et euh... Bon on va déjà voir qui correspond à cette description. Alors on a... Frank Longdubat... Phil Cartoon... et c'est tout, à non, James et moi, mais enfin bon...

J'avoue que là Patmol m'a vraiment bien cerné, ça me fais plaisir qu'il me connaisse si bien, mais c'est aussi déstabilisant, et il va découvrir de qui je suis amoureux sous peux. ça me fait peur, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de voir sa réaction quand il va le découvrir.

- Bon alors, Franck, Phil et James son casé donc hétéro à cent pour cent à ce que je sache, c'est mieux pour eux. Est-ce que c'est l'un des trois ?

- Non.

- Alors ça va, tu as encore tes chances, je me suis trompé. Euh...est ce que ma description du mec parfait pour toi était... bonne ?

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, c'est le moment ou il va enfin comprendre, j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il en pense, mais ça veux aussi dire qu'il peut me rejeter et ne plus jamais vouloir me parler. Je murmure ma réponse, un oui à peine audible, j'espère de toutes mes forces qu'il ne l'a pas entendu.

- Oh !! Oh...

Je ferme les yeux, il m'a entendu. Je n'ose même plus bouger, mes mains sont toujours dans les siennes, mais je suis incapable de les retirer. Je voudrais être partout sauf ici. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais pouvoir transplaner, maudit sort qui protège Poudlard. Je sens le souffle de Sirius sur ma peaux, d'étonnement j'ouvre les yeux. Paddy se trouve à quelque centimètres de mon visage, il continue à se rapprocher. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, son contact est doux, chaud, sucré... Je ne veux pas que ce baiser s'arrête, mais j'ai aussi peur que s'il continu, je ne puisse plus me maîtrisé, que mes espoirs refassent surface et que la vérité ne soit que plus dure à accepter. Le contact fini par être rompu, je reprends difficilement mes esprits.

- Siri... Ce n'est pas un jeu. Je... J'ai de vrai sentiments. Et tu...tu es hétéro, alors... Ce n'est pas possible, ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, c'est assez dur comme ça...

J'ai envie de sentir ces lèvres sur ma peau, j'ai envie qu'il me dise qu'il ne joue pas. Seulement je sais bien, que cela n'est que pure fantasme, je n'ai aucune chance avec lui, je n'ai pas assez de poitrine pour lui plaire. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il m'a embrassé comme ça, pourquoi il me donne de faux espoirs. Tout ça n'est qu'une nouvelle expérience pour lui, qu'un nouveau jeu. Je me lève, je veux partir, oublier. Sirius resserre sa prise sur mes mains.

- Moony, non, attend, je suis désolé, je...

- Quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas ? Tu regrettes ?

- Non, non, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Rem's ne soit pas fâché, ne part pas, reste avec moi... Ne me laisse pas seul… S'il te plaît...

Il à l'air complètement déboussolé, moi non plus je ne sais plus trop ou j'en suis. Je sais qu'une seule chose, je ne peux pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Je me rassoie, Patmol est toujours assis face à moi, avec mes mains dans les siennes. On ne parle plus, on s'observe. Il est affreusement beau comme ça, il semble à la fois si fort et si vulnérable. J'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que tout va bien, qu'il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète, que je ne lui en veux pas. Pourquoi des choses en apparences si facile à faire, sont en réalité si dure à réaliser. Il est à moins d'un mètre de moi et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il est inaccessible, qu'il se trouve à des kilomètres.

- Moony...

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Je me sens mal, je lui fais du mal mais pourquoi ?Je finis par combler la distance qui nous sépare. Je le prends dans mes bras, le berce, le rassure. Il se raccroche à ma chemine, comme à une bouée.

- Siri, qu'est ce qui ce passe, parle moi. C'est de ma faute ?

- Non, Non... Tu n'as rien fait, c'est juste que... Je ne sache pas... Je ne sais plus... Je... Je suis perdu... Moony...

Sirius qui, il y a encore quelque minute, était curieux de savoir qui était l'élu de mon cœur, se retrouve dans mes bras, complètement déboussolé. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui, d'abord il m'embrasse, puis il se réfugie dans mes bras pour... Je n'ai pas vraiment saisi pourquoi en fait. Est-ce que serais-ce possible qu'il soit lui aussi... Non. Il me… Je me donne encore de faux espoirs.

- Siri, il faut que tu m'expliques. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne parle pas.

- Je ne sais pas si… Mais peut-être que… Moi aussi… C'est possible que… J'ai des sentiments… pour… pour toi…

Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. C'est impossible. Je l'aime tellement mais... mais lui est hétéro, c'est comme ça, je l'ai toujours su. C'est l'une des bases de ma vie. Si ça peut changer, qu'est ce qui est fixe ? Il n'y a donc rien de sûr dans ce monde, même la magie nous fait parfois des surprises. Sur quoi peut-on se baser. Je suis entrain de perdre mes repères, ce n'est pas forcement mauvais, mais c'est dur…

- Moony, s'il te plaît dis quelque chose, tu ne m'aime pas…Ce n'est pas moi, est ce que je me suis trompé ?

- Non, non ! C'est juste que j'ai toujours cru que… c'était impossible. Alors je me demande si c'est vrai ou si tu… enfin, tu es sur ?

- Rem's, c'est... Oui, je suis sur. C'est toi que je veux. Toutes ces filles c'était pour oublier, pour t'oublier. Je ne voulais même pas d'autres mecs, je te voulais toi. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, c'était trop dur. Je…

Sans attendre qu'il finisse sa phrase, je me penche sur lui, il est toujours dans mes bras, et lui capture les lèvres. Il a l'air tout aussi étonné que moi par mon geste, mais il se reprend vite, et me rend mon baisé. Il m'embrasse d'une manière passionné, il embrasse vraiment bien, même trop bien. Je n'aurai jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir... tout ça rien qu'en embrassant quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui non plus, c'est Sirius, l'homme de mes rêves, l'homme de tous mes fantasmes, l'homme que j'aime. Je suis toujours assis sur le fauteuil devant la cheminé, sauf que maintenant Patmol est assis sur mes genoux, il me fait face. Cette position ne me permet pas de cacher ce qui ce passe au niveaux de mon bas ventre, mais elle me permet de sentir l'excitation de Sirius. Nous finissons par rompre notre baisé, à bout de souffle. On se regarde, les yeux dans les yeux, front contre front. Nous sourions, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, aussi entier, aussi… Moi.

- Je t'aime.

Ces tous petits mots me couple le souffle, ils sont si beaux, j'ai envie de lui dire que moi aussi. Je ne peux plus parler. Je l'embrasse, je mets tout l'amour qu'il m'est possible de donner, je veux lui faire comprendre tout ce que je ressens pour lui. Je veux lui montrer. Je l'embrasse avec tout mon amour, toute mon âme. Il est étendu sur le sol, torse nue, devant la cheminé, il est beau, si beau. Je suis à califourchon sur lui. Je le caresse, je le découvre, avec mes mains, avec ma bouche, ma langue… Je l'aime, je veux qu'il le sache, qu'il le sente… Il gémit, je l'aime, il m'embrasse, je l'aime… Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Entre deux gémissement, je finis par réussir à lui souffler.

- Moi aussi… Moi aussi je t'aime Sirius Orion Black !

FIN

**J'espère que ce One-Shot vous a plus, n'oubliez pas les reviews.**


End file.
